Le Chiffre
Le Chiffre is the main antagonist in the 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale. He is Albanian by birth, and his alias is French for "The Cypher." His one notable physical feature was a defective tear duct, which could cause him to cry blood. Le Chiffre works for a mysterious group called Quantum, and he helps to make money for terrorists by investing millions of dollars and forcing stock market shifts through terrorist acts. It is implied that he profited off the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001. He was portrayed by Mads Mikkelsen, who also portrays Hannibal Lecter in the NBC television series Hannibal. Airline Scheme Le Chiffre's first scheme presented in the movie is an attempt to make money for Quantum by investing $101,206,000 that terrorist Steven Obanna had entrusted to Quantum by investing it in an airline company called SkyFleet. His plan was to gamble on the stock by purchasing put options and then ordering the destruction of their new prototype plane. The destruction of the plane was foiled by MI6 agent James Bond, who had come across the plot while investigating what turned out to be some of Le Chiffre's underlings. Le Chiffe lost his total investment, and to save his own skin, he set up a high stakes hold 'em poker tournament at a casino in the Balkan nation of Montenegro. The Poker Tournament MI6, who knew Le Chiffre was funding terrorism but couldn't prove it, dispatched Bond to Montenegro to compete in the exclusive tournament, because he was known as the best card player in the agency. Recognizing the threat that Bond posed, Le Chiffre tried to poison him on the first night of the tournament, but Bond managed to save himself with a defibrillator. Later that night, Obanna and some of his underlings visited Le Chiffre, threatening his life and that of his girlfriend Verlanka if he didn't get his money back. The next night, Bond ended up winning the tournament with the help of CIA agent Felix Leiter. He sent the money into an account with a password known only to him. In a last act of desperation, Le Chiffre kidnapped Bond's treasury contact and love interest Vesper Lynd. Le Chiffre may have been unaware of it, but Lynd was in fact a reluctant double agent for Quantum trying to secure her boyfriend's safety. He managed to capture Bond, and took him to a ship nearby. Le Chiffre wanted Bond's account password, so he tortured him by flagellating his testicles with a weight attached to the end of a rope. When Bond refused to give in easily, Le Chiffre threatened to castrate him. However, Mr. White, Le Chiffre's immediate superior in Quantum, broke into the room and shot Le Chiffre in the head; partly for having made a deal with Vesper Lynd to save Bond's life in exchange for the money, but also because Le Chiffre could no longer be trusted. Gallery Le Chiffre 2.png|Le Chiffre arrives to meet terrorist Steven Obanno Le Chiffre 3.png|Le Chiffre planning to use Obanno's money to help destroy the Skyfleet airliner Le Chiffre 4.png|Le Chiffre playing poker on board his private boat Le Chiffre 5.png|Le Chiffre's criminal file Le Chiffre 6.png|Le Chiffre discussing his plans with henchman Alex Dimitrios Le Chiffre 7.png|Le Chiffre learns how much money he has lost after James Bond foils his scheme Le Chiffre 8.png|Le Chiffre at the poker tournament in the Casino Royale Le Chiffre 9.png|Le Chiffre being threatened by Obanno for losing his money Le Chiffre 10.png|Le Chiffre's deformed tearduct weeping blood Le Chiffre 11.png|Le Chiffre playing poker with Bond Le Chiffre 12.png|Le Chiffre is horrified after losing his chance to win back his clients' money Le Chiffre 13.png|Le Chiffre captures Bond and prepares to torture him Le Chiffre 14.png|Le Chiffre torturing Bond for the password to his bank account Le Chiffre's death.png|Le Chiffre is shot in the head by his superior, Mr. White Category:007 Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Gamblers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Nameless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Whip Users Category:Greedy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cheater Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Aristocrats